George Alston
An officer of the US Navy, George Alston is a side character featured in The Day After Episode 00, as the commander of the JFK Naval Garrison Base. The Day After Commodore George Alston was assigned to the command of the [[Naval Ships#Enterprise-class|USS John F. Kennedy]] during the period of Operation Babylon, as well as its accompanying Carrier Strike Group. After completing the mission to take down the Cheorwon Hive, the USS John F. Kennedy and its CSG moved to Yokohama Base to pick up a detachment consisting of one platoon from the 3rd Marine Regiment, a US Marine Corps TSF squadron, the [[VMF-318 Black Knives|VMF-318 Black Knives]], as well as their accompanying "package", "Golf Set", before setting out for Hawaii. The Grand Ocean Collapse, however, swept the USS John F. Kennedy off-course, separating it from its escorts and placing it some 2200 kilometers south-west of Hawaii. Receding tides resulted in the USS John F. Kennedy being stuck in shallow water, and with its hull penetrated by a reef section, the carrier and the area surrounding it was designated a naval base, the JFK Naval Garrison Base. George Alston then took on the appointment of base commander, in addition to his position as commander of the USS John F. Kennedy and its now-missing CSG. Episode 00 As the commander of the JFK Naval Garrison Base, George Alston was in charge of most if not all of its command decisions. He approved of Operation Flying Boom, the decision to plant relay stations and fuel stores in the direction of Hawaii, along the coastline of the salt plains that the JFK Naval Garrison Base was now on, as well as authorized Lilia Kjellberg's suggestion to combine a burial service for the dead on board the USS John F. Kennedy during the upcoming Memorial Day. During the Defence of JFK Naval Garrison Base, George Alston, as the highest-ranking commander of all present forces, coordinated the efforts of all ships present against the BETA advance. Despite the best efforts of all units in battle, the USS John F. Kennedy was breached by the BETA, and two of its reactors had shut down due to heavy damage. Seeing the hopelessness of the situation, George ordered Lieutenant Daryl A. McManus to carry out contingency plan 72-C; 2nd Lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg was to escape the conflict zone with her TSF, which was loaded with a key data package. With Lilia's escape confirmed, Commodore George Alston remained on the USS John F. Kennedy, along with the other fighting forces of the JFK Naval Garrison Base that were still alive at that point of time. As no survivors apart from Lilia were rescued from the JFK Naval Garrison Base, George Alston is presumed dead. Trivia *The rank of Commodore was a former rank in the real-life US Navy; in modern times it is a honorary title given to battlegroup commanders, and indicates the duty appointment of officers given that title rather than an actual rank. George Alston, however, presents it much as a member of the military would state his/her rank during his introduction, which might indicate that the rank of Commodore is still in use in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative. *Of the list of characters with on-screen appearances in TDA Episode 0, George is the only one to not reappear in TDA 03 in any form. Category:Characters Category:The Day After Category:Characters (The Day After)